Operation Ice Impress
by Takahiro Kisaki
Summary: Yukimura wanted to impress Nobuyuki this year. Sadly, only one week left and he still couldn't produce anything fascinating! So, he resort to his contingency plan and turns out, the whole Sanada family member had the same thought. With three brilliant minds joint as one, could they impress their 'Ice Prince' of a family?
Hi, guys!

Whooo yeeaah!I'm BACK, Baby!

I am Back!

Finally! Rounds of High School test is over!

Now, I only need to worry and study for university entrance exam.

But, well, that's still a few weeks away.

So, I'm free for now and will publish some of my works I've been (silently) continuing during my hiatus.

And this first one is a birthday gift fic for my best buddy, KaizumiAyame!

Happy birthday, girl! Hope you like it

I'm really really really sorry for this unforgiveable delay=='

Okay, soo

Here it is and

Enjoy!

* * *

Nobuyuki: 13

Yukimura: 12

* * *

Snow's falling mildly and the temperature was cold—just like other winter afternoons. However, for Yukimura, today was an unusual. He was laying still on his back with arms folded under his head, acting as a pillow in his and Nobuyuki's ward. His big brown eyes staring straight to the big window in front of him that revealed the sight of falling snow from the light blue sky. No, he's not trying to draw any values from it—that's Nobuyuki's stuff, who was still in the stables, bonding with his soon to be mount when he's an adult and ready for war—he's staring it simply because of lack of pleasing sight to see.

Under usual circumstances, Yukimura would get bored out of his mind within three minutes flat and dozed back to sleep before he knew it. Nobuyuki's birthday was a _WEEK_ away and Yukimura still had _no_ idea about a present! Yukimura took a deep breath and huffed it out-loud in annoyance towards himself. Nobuyuki's presents were always impressive, memorable, and unpredictable. His eyes moved their focus to the red headband with golden six-coin symbol he was wearing. It was his last year's birthday present from Nobuyuki, a _handmade_ headband. The eleven years old brunette recalled perfectly how ecstatic his heart was. It was pleasant and he wanted Nobuyuki to feel the same. Yukimura did gave Nobuyuki birthday presents too, but he felt that they were nothing compared with Nobuyuki's presents for him. And this year, Yukimura _had_ to impress his brother! _Again…_ he added to his thought in defeat, recalling the fact that he had tried for three constant yearsand still couldn't genuinely impress… fascinate him!

 _But how?_ He inquired inwardly. Yukimura was sloppy and impatience when it comes to delicate handy works. Making crafts was a bad idea. He had tried that too. Two years ago, he wanted to present a scarf and he screwed up terribly. He had spent a full _week_ only to produce a too short and loose scarf. He ended up throwing it to the fireplace and bought one with Masayuki's money.

Yukimura stood up and walked to the window. He rested his arms onto snow-covered windowsill and placed his left cheek on them, eyes staring at the falling snow and brain attempting to produce an idea.

Few minutes later…

He removed his arms from the windowsill and proceeded to bang his head on it numerous times, muttering, "Oh! Come… on… stupid… brain… _WORK!"_ one word at each bang.

Twenty minutes later, he started to feel pounding pain at his forehead, to which he ignored because it was nothing compared to the fact that his brain still couldn't produce any ideas!

"Ooh!" He snapped his head upward and slammed his palms to the windowsill, "that's it!" he stomped out of his room. "Desperate time calls for desperate measure!" Yukimura finally resort to his contingency plan; counseling with his parents.

* * *

Yukimura tilted his head to the right. What he's seeing right now was something he had never expected. He didn't know how long his parents had been sitting in the living room with their trademark pensive looks; Masayuki with leaning his back to the couch, right thumb and index finger rubbing his chin, while nodding and humming loudly once in a while, and Yamanote with her back was fully rested her on the couch's back, crossing her arms before her chest, eyes closed, and facial expression contorted in pure puzzlement.

Some seconds later, his father broke the lingering silence. He lowered his right hand and looked to his beautiful brunette wife, "Have you found a thing?"

Yamanote didn't change her stance and answered by shaking her head, "Not yet," she then unfolded her arms and leaned her body forward so she could look closer to her husband, "He's so hard to shop, you know." Yamanote grumbled good heartedly, with a tint of accusation for her husband.

Masayuki nodded and hummed, "Yes, he is, my dear." He confirmed. Indeed, since today was his special day, they had to get him something _exceptional_. Sadly, this person was so modest and the least material person they knew. Despite the fact that he had lived with them for the rest of his life,yet, neither Masayuki nor Yamanote had an idea of an item that would blow his mind away.

"And we have one week left to his birthday…" Masayuki sighed in defeat, looking actually disappointed to himself.

And silence filled the air…

The youngest Sanada strode into the couch and bumped his butt onto it, next to his mother "What are you doing?"

Both adults immediately turned their heads to their youngest, neither being unfazed at his piping voice.

"We're thinking about someone's present, Yukimura." Yamanote gave a clue to her clueless son.

Yukimura tilted his head, "Whom for, _Hahaue?_ Is he someone special?"

"Why yes, he is an exceptional person for us Yukimura." Yamanote said, "in fact, you and him get along very well."

"I do?" the eleven-year old's face lit up, then he looked down and tapped his chin, looking like he was pondering his mother's words.

"… _one week left to his birthday…"_

And it clicked.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, raising his head to face his parents, "it's _Aniue_ 's birthday, isn't it?"

Masayuki gave a satisfied guffaw and reached across the desk to ruffle his son's wild spiky hair mercilessly, making it stuck up to every direction, extracting pouty lips and whiny, _"Chichiue!"_ from Yukimura who constantly moping down his unruly hair with his hands once his father's had left his head.

"Hah!" Masayuki ended his laughing fit, "downright to the gold medal you go, son!"

Seeing that her son would inquire his father, Yamanote did the job for her husband, "It means you're right, Yukimura," she confirmed, "we are indeed trying figure out the perfect gift for your brother…" she trailed, "which had spent days of fruitless contemplation."She sighed in defeat.

At his mother's last sentence, Yukimur's jaw almost literally dropped to the floor. His father is one of the greatest strategists in the land and his mother was the smartest woman he knew, yet they couldn't figure out a perfect birthday gift? His brother is indeed the hardest person to shop anyways.

 _Hmm…_ Yukimura fell on his own contemplation. Somehow, someway, his mind drifted to times when he was sparring with his brother. Between the two, Nobuyuki was the cautious and observant one. He thought of how Nobuyuki's hits were precise, painless, and strong, be it with his bare fists and feet and his makeshift wooden _katana_. _Yep,_ he nodded with a smile, his brother _definitely_ deserved to attain a real weapon.

Wait a minute...

"THAT'S IT!" He cried joyously, as if he had just won a ton of _dango_.

His parents, within super second speed comically jumped off their respective seats and landed on their butt. An invisible tear dropped from his temple, later on, he suggested, "Why not giving _Aniue_ a real weapon?"

That gave him a three seconds silence before Masayuki erupted in glory. "YES!" he shouted and pointed his right index finger to Yukimura, "you, son!" he cried, "Are a _genius_!" at the end of his father's declaration, Yukimura ran to Masayuki's side and formed a celebratory hug fest.

Yamanote, on the other hand, chuckled at the scene before her with fondness embedded in her eyes. _Yahari oyako dana_ , she thought for herself. (They're father and son, after all)

After feeling satisfied, both father and son ended their hug fest and sat back to the couch, hovering their upper bodies over the desk, followed suit by Yamanote. Yukimura looked to his parents at turn, "So," he started while grinning all the time, "what's the plan?"

Instead of answering, Masayuki rubbed his palms together dramatically and chuckled mischievously, "I call this," he said, referring to their plan for Nobuyuki, _"Operation Ice Impress,"_ now he sounded like a dramatic magician who was relating his act. Magically, as if reading his family's minds (minus Nobuyuki), he elaborated before invisible huge question marks appeared on their heads, "because we are going to _impress_ our 'Ice Prince' of a family till he melts in amazement."

Two hours later, their plan was ready. During the first three days, Masayuki and Yukimura's task was to design the _katana_ and Yamanote would go to their trusted blacksmith and relay about the blade. In the fourth day of the week, Yukimura had started to plan rounds of the funnest activities in order to... _distract_ his brother so in the D-day, his mother could go shopping and cook the feast and Masayuki to go to the market and make sure the blade would be ready, also, to buy some rejuvenating bathing herbs that would be pretty useful eventually. And by Sunday, one day to Nobuyuki's birthday, a final checking would be held to make sure everything would roll smooth and easy as planned.

* * *

Seven days later, show time…

Astoundingly, Masayuki, Yamanote, and Yukimura woke up in a synch; exactly two hours before sunrise. They didn't bother to clean themselves firsthand and scampered straight to the living room to hold a half hour of elaborate and detailed every thing's settled, the three of them

Two hours later, after Masayuki and Yukimura had returned from the blacksmith and cleaned themselves, Yukimura executed his part of the plan.

" _ANIUEE_!" Yukimura shouted from the staircase. " _ANIUE_! WAKE UP!" he shouted again along his way to his and his brother's room until he stood in front of the _shoji_ , right fist raised up, ready to knock. Usually, he would hesitate to knock. His brother had overslept out of exhaustion after; Yukimura quoted Masayuki, 'relentless swim in an ocean of strategy books'. Before his small fist touched the paper and wooden door, it slides opened to reveal his brother's messy face—spiky silver hair stuck up at every direction and drowsy eyes—. Yukimura lowered his fist and whistled, "Phew, _Aniue_ , you look messy…" he commented.

Nobuyuki chuckled at his brother's comment and decided to present Yukimura his piece of mind. He placed a mischievous smile on his face and leant his head a half inch to Yukimura's. At the contact, Yukimura visibly flinched, his brother's sleepy face was quite scary when it's only inches from his face, "And you have a drool trace on your left cheek, _otouto."_ After that, Nobuyuki ruffled his younger's head and went for bath, leaving a dumbstruck Yukimura who constantly rubbed his blushing lower left cheek furiously to erase that embarrassing evident of his drooling sleep.

 _Why hadn't either Chichiue or Hahaue warned_ _me earlier_ _?_

* * *

Long story short, after his brother had cleaned himself up and dressed, Yukimura dragged him to their favorite cherry tree to climb up to its top and lean their backs on it—well, Nobuyuki's since Yukimura sat on his brother's lap—enjoying every single pixel of snowy view in the horizon. Yukimura sat still and enjoyed security and comfort he felt within his brother's embrace. He felt content simply by leaning his body to Nobuyuki's, feeling his brother's heart beat from the back of his skull.

Despite they were starting to drown in smooth layers of snow, Yukimura felt so warm. Blissful smile curved itself on his face as his eyelids decided to make themselves heavier than usual. However, his sub consciousness recalled the important mission he's upholding now. In split seconds, he pushed his eyelids and carefully leapt off his butt of Nobuyuki's thighs. He landed on his feet and turned his back to face his brother. " _Aniue_!" he called and before his brother could answer, he continued, "let's spar!"

Nobuyuki raised a quizzical eyebrow, "Spar?" he repeated, gaining a firm nod from Yukimura, "I don't recall we have our weapons in inventory."

Yukimura shook his head, "Bare hand sparring!"

Nobuyuki smiled and pushed himself upward with his left palm, and stood, "Let's get down, then." Yukimura nodded and jumped off the branch to crouch land on the branch right under where he had stood, followed by his brother.

* * *

Six hours later…

Nobuyuki and Yukimura were walking back to their castle when the sun finally sets. The elder boy looked calm and composed like usual. Although, if you looked deeper, blithesome radiance was crystal in his eyes. Yukimura was Nobuyuki's exact opposite, he was grinning from ear to ear, his hand that was holding Nobuyuki's; was merrily swinging back and forth. Within his head, he was making a list of 'distraction mission' he had successfully executed.

 _Hmm, let's see…_

 _Bare-hand sparring… check._

 _Treating Aniue his favorite Karinto… check. (A/N: Karinto_ _are a deep fried Japanese sweet with a characteristic burnt appearance and crunchy texture that date back to the Edo-era. They are increasingly rare in modern times but can be found at old-fashioned cafes and ryokan_ _traditional Japanese inn_ _,_ _as a snack.)_

 _And last..._

 _Bare-hand fishing… check._

Then, he tilted his head up to his brother's face. Despite his calm and composed façade, Yukimura could see the genuine happiness in his brother's face. That fact alone made his heart was swelling with happiness and joy. He got to spend the _entire_ day with his now thirteen years old brother! He hadn't said his 'Happy birthday' yet! It would botch the whole operation, 'cuz sometimes Nobuyuki was too selfless he became oblivious to his own birthday!

"What is it, Yukimura?" His brother's voice popped his daydreaming bubbles.

 _Was he staring that long?_

"Nothing, _Aniu_ _e!"_ He quickly and cheerfully answered, "I'm just so happy to spend the whole day with you!" That, earned him his brother's smile.

"Glad to know that our stream of thought disembogued in the same current, Yukimura," having not understood his older brother's meaning; Yukimura stopped walking and stared his brother's walking fidure, tilted his head and gave a confused, "huh?" (read: meaning: glad to know that we have the same opinion, Yukimura)

* * *

The first thing Nobuyuki did after he stepped foot on the living room, was going to a nice steamy bath. He wanted to unclog his skin from frozen sweat, dirt, and whatever that clung to his fair skin and made him felt filthy. Luckily, his parent had had it prepared, so he didn't have to spend an extra ten minutes to boil it. Ten minutes later, the eldest son walked out the bathroom pristine, fresh, and clad in his blue _kimono_. The slightly wet towel on his right shoulder, dirty set of clothing draped on his left forearm, and silvery grey hair sticking to his head. His feet were scrubbing themselves against the rug and his eyes were scanning the view. His brow went slightly frowned at his house's emptiness; he wondered where his family had gone at around seven in the night? Even the dining table was empty! Usually, Yamanote would have it full of mouthwatering dishes in these hours. Something's tingling his senses. They must've hiding something from him.

 _Or_ … his eyes widen slightly and his heart skipped a beat. _Someone_ had infiltrated the house and abducted everyone. That is a paranoid thought indeed. However, giving how tumultuous the era was, it's the least that he could think about. Nobuyuki shook his head dismissively. _What an absurd and paranoid thought_ , he chastised himself. There's nothing to worry about in the northern Japan... for now.

 _Let's just drop these,_ he referred to the set of sweaty garb clung on his left forearm and the wet towel on his right shoulder, _on their rightful places._

After he had put his dirty clothing into his laundry bucket and had hung his towel to the clothes horse, Nobuyuki made his way to his room. The corridor's lighting candles were lit and as his foot touched down the second story's wooden floor, he found that the rest of the empty rooms (including his and Yukimura's shared one). The wind was blowing briskly yet so gently from the huge two- _s_ _hoji_ balcony door just a few meters ahead of him. Nobuyuki closed his eyes and tilted his chin up a little bit, enjoying the rejuvenating flow of air around his wet hair, which drier edges danced along with the cool winter wind that also brought chilly snow plummeted themselves onto his cheeks. The natural hair blow lasted for a few minutes and when it's over, Nobuyuki's previously dancing hair edges came down to its former place. He used his sleeve to wipe the thin layer of snow on his face and walked to his room.

Just as the _s_ _hoji_ was pushed aside to its edge, his formerly dark room was suddenly lit up with soft light of candle, followed with a loud, "SURPRISE!" by his family. His brother immediately launched himself to circle his small arms around his brother's neck. Thanks to his quick reflex, Nobuyuki put one hand under his younger's rear and his other around Yukimura's shoulder. "Yukimura!" he half scolded Yukimura for his rashness, yet, fondness was evident in his voice.

" _Juu-san sai o-tanjoubi_ _omedetou_ _gozaimasu, Aniue!"_ the younger kid whispered then proceeded to kiss Nobuyuki's left cheek, then, he rested his chin on his brother's shoulder and tightened his arms, saying out loud, "I love you a bazillion much! _"_ (Happy thirteenth birthday, Brother!)

Nobuyuki returned the kiss to Yukimura's right cheek and mumbled, _"Doumo_ _arigatou, Yukimura._ I love you more than you know it."

Yukimura laid another kiss on Nobuyuki's right cheek and lowered himself, allowing his parents to express their love too. Once the future leader of Sanada straightened his back, he saw his parents stood before him, side by side with prideful smiles on their faces. They closed the range between them and their eldest son; both bent their knees and enveloped Nobuyuki in their arms. Comfortable warm radiance of happiness engulfed Nobuyuki at once; he sunk his chin on the joint of their shoulders and returned the embrace.

"Happy birthday, son." His parents congratulated him in unison and then kissed his cheeks; Masayuki his right and Yamanote his left.

Masayuki set his light brown eyes to Nobuyuki's silvery grey while his right hand lovingly caressed the top of Nobuyuki's still damp hair, "We're so proud of you, son." He said, sincerity and pride was crystal in his eyes.

Yamanote followed her husband's example while her left hand placed its self to Nobuyuki's back of the neck, joyful tears were streaming down her cheeks to her chin, and she was smiling so wide it revealed her upper teeth. She didn't utter any words. She's too overwhelmed with joy to say the least. Nobuyuki saw that and decided to end his mother's speechlessness, "Thank you, _Chichiue, Hahaue,_ I love you too."

Both adults stood on their feet and put each of their hand to Nobuyuki's back, "Now, let's show you your present." Yamanote prompted her son to go inside his room, after she covered his eyes with her palms.

"Okay, what is it with you, Mother?" Nobuyuki teased his mother and did what as he was asked; both hands remained at his body's sides, instead of flailing around as if seeing with them. Even with his eyes closed, he could imagine his younger brother's silent mirthful giggle and his father's presence near his birthday present—wherever and whatever it is—. His socked feet slowly made its way to the center of his room and he stopped there.

"Okay," Yamanote spoke,"you may see it," the warm mask was off his face. He opened his eyes and they widened as they embraced the image of his birthday present that was propped against the wall in front of him.

 _Im… Impossible! Could it be?_ His unbelieving mind questioned his eyesight, afraid that the thing in front of him was a mere illusion and would disappear when he blinked.

His mouth opened slightly in awe and once it got too wide for his manners, his right palm covered it. He was at the edge of flowing streams tears when his brain confirmed that his eyes didn't downright tricked him.

"A… real dual ?" his frozen mouth croaked. His mind was admiring its regal appearance. The main blade's hilthad red stripes up and down with _katana_ golden leaf and branch motiveand it has small golden rectangular plate on it. Its blade was divided in three parts of coloration; the upper part was black with long thin golden trapezoidal shape that elongated from the hilt. The second part of color was red, it covers the half part of the sword. Last part,—which was the sharpside—was left uncolored, just plain metallic white. While the secondary acts like the primary's counterpart. Its hilt has no stripes; just golden leaf and branch motive on its vertical edges. Its blade has the exactly same pattern for coloration, except that it has blue 'carpet', instead of red and it's a reversed blade.

Masayuki chuckled at his eldest son's reserved posture. If it had been Yukimura in his place, his younger son would open his eyes and lips too wide that his eyeballs could pop out of their sockets. Unnoticed line of drool would leak out of his lips, then proceeded to squeal joyfully and practically took his present in a death hug, being oblivious that that gift might as well makes it a literal death grip.

Seeing that Nobuyuki might not be moving at all, the current Sanada head bent his knees and crouched to his son's eye level with his hand on the boy's hair, "Well, don't just stand here! Check it out!"

Nobuyuki averted his gaze to his father, _"Chichiue,_ is this for real?" his eyes was so full of indescribable happiness, shock, and a little bit of… honored? Masayuki shrugged inwardly, he couldn't really fathom. Nobuyuki was good at hiding his emotions; his own father couldn't even figure it out sometimes.

"Sure it's real." He assured and nudged his head, "go on, give it a try." Nobuyuki nodded and approached he weapon.

He stopped right in front of his new sword. He gave a closer insight. "It's beautiful," he marveled. And as if invited by the blade itself, Nobuyuki's arm stretched and let its palm made contact with the cool metal hilt. He gripped it and brought it closer to examine it so he could feel every bit of its details, as if he was bonding with his extension of arms. To make it easier, he closed his eyes during the process.

Three minutes later, he opened his eyes as he was finished with his inspections. He turned his back to face his parents with a satisfied smile on his face. "I love it!"

Masayuki guffawed and walked to his son to ruffle his head. "Of course you'll love it! Now," he prompted, try press that," he pointed on a small button on the secondary hilt. Nobuyuki did and the secondary blade whizzed into its hilt. He smiled knowingly, _I knew there's a reason for the empty space inside the primary blade._ He didn't know what to say. Apparently, the glutinous level of his happiness had severed the connection of his brain to his lips, leaving him speechless much like his mother had fared minutes ago.

So, he let his body language spoke for him. He launched himself to his father and embraced him, katana still gripped in his right hand. Yukimura, who was standing right beside Yamanote, one and a half meters from Masayuki and Nobuyuki, gaped his mouth wide whilst wondering, how could his brother embraced their father real fast with a real sharp deadly katana— _dual_ at that—without actually cut something?

Without giving a second thought, the remaining two members joined Masayuki and Nobuyuki for a group hug. Genuine smiles turned up in their faces as warmth of love seeped through their heart and engulfed them in it.

Nobuyuki, who was the heart of the hug, silently declared that this was the best birthday he had. Not because of the present, but the story behind it that will soon be unraveled during the upcoming family dinner.

Some minutes later, Yamanote broke the lovable silence with...

"Okay! So, who's ready for the feast?"

Masayuki and Yukimura welcomed it and dashed their way to the dining room, literally. Nobuyuki looked up to his mother, "Thank you so much, _Hahaue_ ," Yamanote smoothed her eldest' hair, "You deserve it, love," she stated.

"Now," she crouched, "put down that dangerous sword," Nobuyuki inwardly rolled his eyes, _and there's the overprotective mother I know_ , "let's get down before your father and brother are dead of overeating," Nobuyuki nodded and walked next to her on their way down.

* * *

Soo how do you think?

Read and Review please!


End file.
